


慕面

by xs897487401



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs897487401/pseuds/xs897487401





	慕面

程慕生×沈夜  
拉灯后续

“好啊。”  
话音还没落下，程慕生就圈紧了沈夜的腰，张嘴吻上，舌头顶开沈夜的牙关，在口腔里翻搅。沈夜动着舌头迎合，眼睛弯弯的带着笑意，下身有意无意地摩擦着。拥吻片刻后，沈夜轻轻推开程慕生，伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角带着的银丝，背靠着阳台的玻璃窗，眼睛直勾勾地盯着程慕生，舔了舔嘴角，手抬起来开始解自己的衣服。  
程慕生喘着粗气，盯着面前的人将衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，然后手顺着自己的身体，滑到腰带上…“啪”一声，西装裤带着皮带一起掉落在了地上。沈夜抬脚从掉落的裤子里走出来，贴在程慕生的身上，一只手勾住他的脖子，嘴凑上去继续热吻，另一只手隔着衣服抚过胸前的一点，然后解开了程慕生的衣服扣子，将手伸进去玩儿似的到处撩火，被程慕生一把抓住：“你是不是明天又准备不起了。”沈夜挣来被抓住的手，哼哼了一声，恶劣的掐了一下程慕生胸前的那点：“你说的消食运动啊~饲养员，尽点责。”“那中途就别喊停。”程慕生危险的眯了眯眼睛，将沈夜压在了墙上，低头啃咬着他的唇瓣，一只手揉捏着粉色的乳头，另一只手隔着内裤轻轻揉搓着前端…  
“嗯~你就不能动作快点么…哈啊~”被逗弄的沈夜躲开啃咬自己的嘴唇，开口抱怨了一声，话音还没落下，就突然被捏住了下身，忍不住仰头呻吟了一声。  
程慕生用手探进沈夜的内裤里揉弄了几下，然后扯着内裤边缘下拉，同时身体缓缓蹲下，手扶着沈夜的腰，将面前的东西含进了嘴里吮吸舔舐，另一只手轻捏着旁边的两个小球。“嗯啊…你…别…啊…慕生…”沈夜随着位置变化而搭在程慕生肩上的手顿时收紧，在程慕生的肩头留下了淡淡的粉色的抓痕。“你…快点…啊…别…别弄了…啊…哈…”沈夜被程慕生挑逗的腿部发软，开口的呻吟变得甜腻，手抓紧了程慕生的头发，腰部不自觉的动着，随后在程慕生几次深喉和吸吮中，沈夜叫着释放了出来，程慕生喉咙动了几下，将东西全吞咽了下去。  
刚经历了高潮释放的沈夜有些腿软，被站起来的程慕生一把抱起放在了客厅的沙发上，然后程慕生进屋将润滑拿出来倒在手里稍微捂热，一条腿撑地支撑着，另一条腿跪在沈夜的两腿间，并用膝盖将两腿分开了一些。沈夜伸手搂住程慕生的脖子，将他往下带着，嘴主动凑了上去，舌头伸进程慕生的口腔中挑逗着。  
程慕生夺回了接吻的主动权，将人整个压陷在了沙发里，用一根手指带着润滑探进沈夜的后庭开拓，并寻找着某一点，然后狠心的按了下去。“哈啊！”被猛的刺激了敏感点的沈夜向后微仰着脖子呻吟。程慕生不断地用这根手指的指腹按压着这点，刺激的沈夜只能搂紧他的脖子颤抖地呻吟着，后庭被刺激的软了下来，吸着手指不让离去。渐渐地进出的手指变成了三根，一齐停留在敏感点不停地旋转按压，惹得肠壁剧烈的收缩咬紧。  
“喜欢这样吗？”程慕生凑到沈夜的耳边吐着气问着，后庭里的手又重重地按了按。  
“啊…啊！喜欢…啊…快点…喂我啊…小慕生…哈…”沈夜被刺激的弹了下腰，却不甘示弱地咬舔着程慕生的耳朵。  
程慕生只是在沈夜的耳边低笑了一声，然后加快手指抽插的动作，一下一下狠狠磨着沈夜的敏感点…“啊啊！…嗯…哈啊…你别……啊！！”沈夜甜腻地呻吟着抬头，身体绷紧，前端再次泄了出来。高潮后的后庭抽搐着，在程慕生将手抽出来的时候发出了轻微的声响。程慕生将手放在沈夜腿弯处，然后打开沈夜两条白皙的大腿，并向上压，将自己的前端对准收缩的小口挺身送了进去。  
“哼嗯……你动啊…”沈夜抱紧了身上的人，高潮过后的声音沙哑还带着颤抖地尾音，在人耳边催促着。换来的是一下比一下猛烈的撞击。  
“嗯…啊…太深了…程慕生…啊…”  
“你别…啊…一直…顶那里…哈啊…”  
“哪儿？你不是说喜欢吗…”程慕生闻言，故意将自己抵在那点上研磨  
“你…啊…你快点…嗯啊…”说话间，沈夜故意收缩了一下后庭，抬头咬了咬程慕生的喉结。  
“知道了。”程慕生亲吻了一下身下人的眉间，下身的动作却越来越猛烈，换来了沈夜一声高过一声的呻吟，最后荤身一颤，释放了出来，白浊洒在了两个人的小腹上，肠道壁一阵又一阵的收缩。程慕生在收缩的肠道里又抵着敏感点撞击了片刻，停下泄在了沈夜的体内。  
待两人喘着气稍稍平复了气息，程慕生将自己抽出，坐在了沙发上，将沈夜抱过来背对自己，让他靠在自己怀里，手托着腿弯拉开还在微微颤抖地双腿，毫不留情地再次挺了进去。  
“啊！我们就不能…嗯…回卧室…啊…”沈夜靠在程慕生胸前，被动地随着程慕生的节奏动着腰迎合。  
“也行吧，”程慕生抽出了自己，然后将沈夜抱着转过来面对面，重新埋了进去，“自己腿勾好。”然后手托住腰和臀部将人从沙发上带起来，抱着回了卧室…  
卧室里的呻吟声断断续续，渐渐变得沙哑，不知过了多久，才渐渐平息了下去…  
“程慕生…”沈夜的声音因为叫喊了太久而变得沙哑低弱，“如果我忘记你…你拿蛋糕来哄我就好了…我不见谁…也不会不见你…”  
“…好，晚安。”


End file.
